Pleasantries
by Red Cookies
Summary: Winter has finally arrived in Wonderland, and a questing March Hare finds the ever-going White Rabbit interesting to watch in the snow, but you know what they say about curiosity and cats... Wait, wrong animal! Oneshot. Rabbit/Hare


_A/N: I guess this makes this the first Rabbit/Hare FF in Kuroshitsuji. What a nice thought :3_

_**Disclaimer:**__ As we all know, Kuroshitsuji is not mine, it's Yana Toboso's._

**Warning**_**:**__ Um…I just felt the need to warn readers of the odd style of writing you're about to see. Prepare a dictionary, or use your imagination._

* * *

It occurs in this storyline that the skies had grown gray and translucent flakes of soft cold, nipping at bare fingers with their touch, fell gracefully slow. They took their precious time until finally shattering into thousands of tiny white scraps upon greeting the wide expanse of the ground, covering it in a fine sheet of white nothingness. It was disturbing and eye-catching all at the same time.

Winter had arrived in Wonderland, a rare occurrence indeed, stripping it of its mostly always green terrain, too green. The color was sickening to an extent.

It was a nice twist to the everyday oddness that is Wonderland. The oddest thing was that no one, not the Duchess nor the Queen, and yes, not even the Hatter, was sure just when winter came around; it was a funny season that decided on its own, something unexpected, and greatly anticipated.

During this freezing pretend-rain, inside the hodgepodge of a crumpled old house rested the nonsensical Mad Hatter, housing in his open yard the friendly animals he loved to scamper and chat with idly, not to mention welcome with promises of tea, over-poured, and extremely sugared tea. And in this frozen tea party was the little Dormouse happily snoozing, completely unaware of the fascinating rarity that is snow.

A common thing to happen to him, really. The blond mouse always slept through the exciting new things.

The March Hare though was sitting down in his usual spot, which was next to the little Dormouse whose Zs escaped, wiggling a stray snowflake off of his reddened nose, cutely one might add. His long ears perked up around his slick dark hair, hearing the hustle and bustle of branches being shaken, and footsteps crushing the fragile white blanket underneath. The White Rabbit had crossed near the Hatter's home, too busy in his lost time to realize his place. The Hare noticed him and huffed, another flake landing perfectly on his nose, this time left alone to melt into the familiar droplet.

Every creature in Wonderland knew he, as a hare, hated the pretentious Rabbit, and anyone dumb enough to consider them acquainted would get a nice helping of freshly baked get-off-my-face pie. He glanced at the Rabbit with his green eyes, never quite knowledgeable in his destination, although the eloquent Hare was definite that no other knew concretely just where the White Rabbit was always going.

The thought harbored itself into the Hare's pretty little head. Just where _did_ that rabbit always hurry to?

Fine, he decided, he would humor himself in following the disgraceful Rabbit to quench his sudden intrigue.

He stood from his seat and started after the Rabbit with a bounce in his step and a flutter of his brown clothes. It was in his nature, mind you, to spring up and about. He _was_ a hare after all.

Ignoring the irritating crystalline puffs landing over his shoulders, the March Hare left his post and entered the Rabbit's path, following close behind. Halfway into the forest, the Hare considered once more with a pause.

_Why do I bother to follow?_ He asked himself, nonchalantly. _Is it just pure instinct to go after him? _

There have been many Alices that make way to chase the recurring rabbit, so much so that he never bothered to question this logic. Has he now become like Alice because no human has appeared in a long while, foolishly tailing his little white tail? Or has he just grown bored overtime?

Nonsense, it's merely curiosity.

Perhaps the pompous Cheshire Cat would indulge him in reminding what happens to a curious cat. Even though he was a hare, not a cat.

Brought from his developing thoughts, the March Hare noticed the White Rabbit was no longer within his sight. Where has he gone now? Was that rabbit always that fast?

"Why hello there," he heard from behind. It seems the red-eyed Rabbit finally picked up that he was being followed. "This is odd, even for our little story, the March Hare chasing the White Rabbit? What happened, got bored of the Hatter's place?" the Rabbit sassed, that world-famous smirk playing at the strings that made up his lips.

Curses, he hated those sneering comments from the upright Rabbit, especially combined with that smile. Only another reason to further hate him.

And so he glowered.

"I was only interested in your reason for a long walk is all. Where do you always go to?" the Hare asked, talking back with strength in tone, frowning.

"Only that, my dear cousin? I wouldn't have taken you to being of the whimsical sort. Rebellious of your role of idly drinking tea?" The rabbit almost sang, not stopping to answer the Hare's question. He liked to bother the March Hare, more so because he knew the Hare didn't like him much.

It was fun, oh so very much fun.

The Hare _almost_ snapped back, hearing the cousin remark, and his ears showed with a frisky twitch. He was, in no conservable way, related to this _beast_. But self-control is a vice, and he will keep that vice, lest he become like the rabbit himself, always having the last laugh. How improper.

The snow on the other hand began to pile on their clothed shoulders with their standing discussion, and a shiver escaped the March Hare. He was growing tired and cold, disappointed now that he wouldn't get to find out just where the White Rabbit went, if he even had a destination in mind. But why was he even disappointed?

The White Rabbit saw his slight shiver, and pressed for an idea that occurred in him, ears perked as always.

"Say, it is rather cold now isn't it?"

The off-topic question bemused the Hare, whose long furry ears twitched with a couple of flakes tickling him. The forest was thick, a ways away from his fellow companions, and the snow somehow zigzagged by the tree branches and showered upon the two.

"Yes…but it's to be expected, it _is_ winter." The March Hare stopped to quizzically look at his raven-haired adversary. "What is it, feeling queer in the cold?"

"Not really," the Rabbit answered, taking two long steps closer to the Hare, startling him as he poked his chin. "And you?"

The Hare jumped back caught off-guard by the closeness. "N-no! Not at all!" the Hare yelled, edgy. He jumbled with fixing his glasses, as he usually did in uncomfortable situations.

"You don't sound very truthful, doe."

In this tryst, the White Rabbit pulled a pocket watch from his trousers and checked the time.

The March Hare visibly cringed.

"…I am not a female, you dolt," Hare delicately chided, watching as the Rabbit pocketed the silver timekeeper. 'Doe', whether it was said affectionately or not, is not flattering.

"My apologies, _cony_."

"Forgiven, _lapin_."

And it was quiet, quiet for a minute after their 'lovely' conversation, staring bereft of joy at each other. The snow continued to pile, nonetheless. A sigh from the Hare finally broke the silent spell.

"Honestly…why do you aggravate me so?" The March Hare shivered again in the rising cold, his furry tail twitching with him this time. Maybe he should head back…

"It is one of my pleasantries you see," the white-eared man in question spoke, surprising the March Hare for his question was more-or-less rhetorical. "I may not know just where I'm going, but it is always fun to play with the bumps on the road."

"So you don't know where you're headed? Why do you continue to go as if late for the Queen's Grand event?" the Hare continued to ask, ears pulled up slightly to hear clearly.

"As I said, I may not know where I'm going, but I feel like just standing still is a waste of time, precious time," at this, he checked his watch again. "There are _very_ few things that deserve my minutes."

A huff sounded out of the Hare. "Then continue your pursuit, who am I to interrupt you?"

The March Hare crossed his arms, appearing to be displeased, but really scavenging for a bit of well-needed heat. He wasn't used to the cold of this season yet; it made him rather sleepy, also. Hibernation instinct, he supposes.

A placid smile reached the Rabbit's face as he spoke. "It can wait."

A pause ensued. Those words puzzled the March Hare; hadn't he just said he disliked to waste time?

"What about 'there are very few things that deserve your minutes'?" he quoted, fishing for some sense, the one thing most creatures in Wonderland didn't care for.

"Yes," was his simple answer. The March Hare raised one dark brow.

"…Then…?"

"Are you dense?" The Rabbit disbelieved, seeing the mask of indifference upon the Hare's face. Or should he say oafish. Was it that difficult to understand? "You are worth my minutes, March."

The Hare noticeably hued a warmer color in the cheeks, taking the phrasing in a different meaning. "W-what do you mean by that?"

A chuckle was about to break past the Rabbit's notice, but he held it in place.

"You are…interesting, to say the least. It is fun to observe you." He watched as the Hare fidgeted with his specs, a frown etched on his features, still a little pink. It was adorable, he thought, watching the more bashful breed of his genus stumble and stutter. "How cute."

Like a popsicle, the Hare froze. Had he heard correctly? "Excuse me?"

"Ah, had I said that out loud? My apologies Hare, it slipped." The Rabbit smiled wider, almost maliciously.

March Hare stared, hard, wondering if the White Rabbit really did slip or if he was just amusing himself with his reactions.

Most definitely the latter.

"But yes, truthfully, you really are interesting."

He closed part of the distance between the two, March Hare backing slightly up towards a withering old tree, a bit frightful. What was he planning now?

"Most interesting indeed…" the rabbit loomed. He licked his lips, giving the skin petals a glossy shine.

Had he suddenly become a predator, or was he always a wolf in sheep's clothing?

…Likely more of a fox in rabbit's fur.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you stepped back a bit, _Rabbit,"_ the Hare bore, ferociously. He was still a bit stilled by the proximity of the other, but he won't let the Rabbit have that satisfaction. Our dear Hare instead frowned heavily and contained his chills.

His only answer was a light chuckle, airy even. "You know hares are naturally shy, perhaps you just deny this?"

It was almost as if he had the ability to read minds…what a curious, damnable, convenient power.

"I am not _shy,_ being near you is just uncomfortable." Further emphasis on an escaped fidgeting foot, tap-tapping. "Now if you would _kindly_ give me breathing space…"

The troubled Hare moved out of his encircled trap, or tried to, for the Rabbit restricted him awkwardly by grasping him with his hands, pulling him playfully now, and reaching back until there was barely any space between the two furry bucks.

In plain, readable English, the White Rabbit hugged the March Hare.

"W-what are you doing?" the Hare demanded loudly in the Rabbit's ears, who grimaced slightly at the volume, quickly replacing it with a charming smirk.

"A hug, no?" He gripped strongly as the Hare frisked to jostle out of his binds, failing miserably. "Aren't you cold? And here I thought about being considerate…you've hurt my feelings."

The Rabbit formed a pout, faking innocence and sorry while his ears winced to convince, dropping similarly down to match the Hare's.

March Hare calmed, hesitant as he stopped, with his hands jotting downward in defeat. A sigh, out of frustration, more of acceptance, befell, and the White Rabbit smiled once more with a sense of victory, raising the furry bent extremities atop his head. It wouldn't be as bad if the Hare thought more of the dearly-missed heat radiating from the mass of clothes than of the Rabbit inside them. March Hare rested his back, now noticeably white from the snowfall, on the gray tree trunk just behind him.

"Docile now, are you, March?" The Hare blushed following instinct, embarrassed of his lowered guard.

The perplexed Hare tried to ignore their situation, after all he never once even conceived staying ten— no, twenty feet near the White Rabbit without wanting to punch the sunny face square in the jaw. Now, strangely, he didn't feel as fierce. Perhaps now that he hasn't been provoked yet…well, no that couldn't be it.

It was a new feeling of friendliness, very dangerous friendliness, which clouded his previous anger. He wasn't so…threatened, much more uncomfortable, but not threatened, even if he could be at any second. That Rabbit was just as unpredictable as the Cheshire that followed him around. A bit contradictory too.

As the Hare became busy with keeping his mind occupied, the White Rabbit took his time taking advantage of his closeness. It was obvious to him that the Hare was too preoccupied thinking, and so he glanced at what he could.

White Rabbit absorbed, with his memory, that the Hare had a tendency to become high-strung around him overtime. Presently, he confirmed the March's cute reddened cheeks, whenever he was embarrassed, mad or confused. On his pale face, combined with his long brown ears and the stereotypical glasses that hide his eyes, it was, in his personal opinion, the most adorable sight his eyes have ever seen.

Oh, he just wanted to take a bite out of one of those furry ears, which he was immensely jealous of. As a rabbit, it was natural. The March Hare was clearly the envy of Wonderland for his kind.

With their thoughts developing individually, the fickle veil of white cotton kept falling, dreadfully on their clothes, hopefully not ruining it with their extended stay.

Concluding the mental interlude, it was fairly alright, the Hare decided, entangled in a blessing warm touch, even if it was that demonic smart-mouthed rabbit.

Ah, at least his thoughts were always the same, cursing the Rabbit.

There was a ringing in his ears, distracting the Hare. A pained tug, twice in count, was felt jolting up and down his long ears. Then once more.

_Pull_.

"O-ow!" The Hare slapped the hand pulling his ears too roughly away.

That reminded him just who he was with. He takes back the word 'unpredictable'. It is too much of an understatement to be used on the White Rabbit.

He growled lowly, a bit angered by the foul play. He absolutely _loathed_ having his ears tugged about. He stared right in front, where the Rabbit smirked with amusement. "So _fun_," he heard being sung by the Rabbit, who smiled wider when he saw the Hare stomp out of his trap.

"Oh, come now March, I was only playing," the White Rabbit spoke, his merry eyes betraying his words.

The Hare didn't bother to reply, he was busy rubbing the sore spot over the yanked fur. He glared, baring his teeth, before turning on his heel and beginning to march angrily off.

The White Rabbit was amused no longer, and he jumped, surprised, when the March Hare swiftly turned to leer at him again, a bit flushed, before turning again and marching away even angrier than before.

Again, how cute.

"Goodbye, March, let us meet again in a warmer chapter," the peppy Rabbit parted, contently delighted as he watched the Hare disappear into the forest, muttering and mumbling unmentionable profanities. The White Rabbit gave one last smile in his direction before sashaying up and out, disappearing into the den of the misty forest, satisfied greatly with his little distraction of a Hare.

So much fun, indeed.

And so it occurred that every afternoon since their little re-acquaintance, the Rabbit passed by the Hatter's dreadful home, aware that the crotchety March Hare was there with his tea, and when the Hare noticed the White Rabbit's presence, which stopped for just a minute along the way, his ears drooped just a centimeter more, and a pink hue colored his pale face with a frown.

Perhaps the White Rabbit _did_ have a place he kept looking for, and the Hare would find out one day where that was. Yes, one day he'll be curious again.

Yet maybe, the silly Rabbit kept on eternally walking, stopping just a moment to breathe the lunacy in the air, and melodiously glimpse at the Hare he so loved to tease.

* * *

_End_

_N/A: I've had this idea stored in my head for the last couple of months, and here it is! _

_Please review if you can, and I hope this inspires some Sebby/Will love~._


End file.
